Run And Hide
by Sexi Lexi 720
Summary: Snape and Draco are on the run, and Narcissa's left to rot in a now entirely empty house. For our young Draco, selfdiscovery is just down the road, for our hysterical Narcissa, a new life is just down the road, but for our favorite potions master, the whi
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or nething about it.

**Run And Hide**

The rays of the summer sun crept in through the dusty blinds of the Malfoy Manor. Housekeeping had become a rare event in the once handsome mansion ever since the reports of the mysterious disappearances of Draco Malfoy and Serverus Snape. Narcissa Malfoy had abandoned the habit of puttering around her large empty house in worry and now only sat in silence by a dust covered window, watching, waiting. The Malfoy houseelves had fled from the manor long ago, Narcissa had thrown them out on a rather frightening fit of hysteria. And though that fit was a rather far time back, Narcissa even in her silence, still looked hysterical. Her once golden locks of hair nad become more tangled than a desert shrub, her eyes looked wild, yet dead and empty. She had also become eerily skinny, on a count of she hadnt left her chair for a week or so. The only vauge thought Narcissa had left in her now distant mind was, 'Where has my dragon gone?'.

"Lets stay in here for the night and we can try and look for food tomorrow.."

Draco Malfoy looked at Severus Snape as if he were insane.

"Are you mad?" Sputtered Draco, "Its practically a cave! I mean look at that, its damp and wet and I'll get my robes ruined, and who knows what sort of things are crawling about in there!"

"Oh, shut up and get in!" Sneered Snape, giving Draco a small shove.

Draco hissed a bit, and stepped into the tavern that was in the middle of god knows where.They had been running for what seemed like decades until they realized they truly had no where to turn. Snape had disobeyed direct orders from Voldemort by killing Dumbeldore instead of Draco doing it, and it would not be long before Voldemort discovered this if he didn't know it already. So they couldn't turn to a fellow death eater, but they couldn't turn to a wizard on the light side seeing as Snape just assasinated their top source of hope in the war against Voldemort. So what option did they have left except run and hide for as long as they could?

"I really can't believe you dragged me into this!" Draco cried in frustration that night as he squatted in a little ball in fear of touching anything.

"Oh, like the Dark Lord isn't after your arse too!" Snape growled, "If you had just gone through with your own damn mission---"

"I would have if YOU hadn't messed it up!"

Snape sneered once again, "So why didn't you? You were there for at least up there for a good 20 minutes, Dumbledore was weak and dying before you, even you could've killed him then, so what was the bloody hold up Draco?..Or did you have a change of plans?" Snape's sneer turned into skeptical look with a raised, greasy eyebrow.

"Of--of course not!" Draco crossed his arms defensively.

His eyebrow still raised, Snape blinked, paused, and then leaned on the wall of the cave, "Well despite the clear hesitation in your response and the fact that you had an entirely clear shot at destroying the greatest wizard of all time but passed it up, I'm sure you tried your hardest." Snape scoffed, and then turned away, "The Dark Lord

would not tolerate your behavior Draco, we both know this very well, and it is one prime reason that we are in hiding! Don't you understand? I made that vow for you and your mother, I _saw _this happening, because in my head, I knew you couldn't do it! But you had a chance Draco, Dumbledore was so damn weak and you had to fallfor his damn talk of redemption and saving and what not! If you hadn't Draco, if you only hadn't and did what you were supposed to, then we wouldn't be in this mess, so ultimately Draconis, it is indeed, your fault!"

"Would you listen to yourself?", Draco almost screamed, "Your no more a killer than I am! The only reason you killed Dumbledore was to save your own neck, not for the Dark Lord, if you were trying to assist the Dark Lord, you would have let me do it and followed direct orders!", He shouted. Draco's eyes looked bulging, his skin pink, and anger and frustration and the highest peak of annoyanced had been etched on every area of his pale, pointy featured face.

"Draco! Thats enough!" Snape hissed, yet he looked somewhat startled.

Draco scoffed and stood up.

"Goodbye Proffessor."

Draco walked out of the mouth of the cave, and before Snape could even stand up, he apparated off.


	2. Instant Billionare Sweepstakes

Disclaimer: I dont own HP

Run and Hide

Snape stood there stunned. That idiot! 'Where the hell could he have gone to?'. The same thought ran over and over through his panicked brain until early dawn lit the world. If anything happened to Draco...Snape grimaced at the thought, not only would Draco be in trouble, but Snape would be breaking his vow, and well...Snape grimaced at the thought. Snape paused, the sound of footsteps on the dewy grass approached. Snape hesitated, and then apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa, still sitting in the same chair, shivered. Lack of lighting in the past few weeks had turned the manor turned the manor not only desolate but freezing. One would wonder why Narcissa was still staring out the same window, its had become showered in misty fog, making anything beyond it hardly visible.

"Narcissa..."

Narcissa jumped. 'No need to be alarmed...' she thought, 'its only but my delusional mind...playing tricks...stop it...please...'

"Narcissa..."

'Shut up Narcissa...don't do this...not now...'

"Narcissa..."

"AHHHhh!" Narcissa shrieked, clamping both her heads tightly on her head. Heavy sobs were suddenly emitted from her and she began rocking back and forth, still letting out high picthed shrieks every now and then.

"Cissa!" Severus Snape kneeled down and grabbed her, "Cissa, its me, Severus! Its alright!" Snape shook her, and she ceased her screaming and vioent rocking, and not having much sense of the world, rested her head on Severus's shoulder, wrapping her arms ever so slightly around his waist and continued her finally quiet sobs. Snape hesitated but held her tightly.

"Its alright...my love..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stood unblinkingly on the sidewalk. Before him stood a two story house painted completely white, except for a dark brown tiled roof. 'Looks just like all the other houses in the area,' he scoffed. He shook those thoughts out of his head, now was too urgent, far too urgent to be critical of anything. His heart pounding in his pale (but probably very sexy) chest, he went up upon the doorstep and lay his hand on the door knob...

:.:Flashback:.:

Harry Potter looked down at the pale figure of his arch enemy. He shuddered. In this moment, Malfoy looked the illest and palest he had ever seen a person, almost of similar resembelance to the dead Inferi he had seen in his textbooks. How can one spell do this to a person? Harry had always loathed the Dark Arts, but had never completely seen its effects. And this was only one spell out of thousands...millions...many probably hundereds more terrible than this.

What was he doing here? Though Harry still hated Malfoy, guilt of what he had done built inside him for days now. He had been fighting the urge to go the hospital wing and visit, afraid of what he would find that he had done with his own wand. It almost worried him that Malfoy had still not awaken after...a week perhaps? 'Only 'cause I'm the one who did it...', Harry was certain that if it had been by someonelse's wand, he woulnd't have cared less.

Harry sighed. Now to do what he came to do...

So what if he was unconsious...

It would spare him the akwardness of saying it to a concious Malfoy...

"Listen Malfoy," Harry gulped. "I had come to apologize, I suppose for what I did back in the bathroom. I- I didn't know what the spell did.." 'Although I'm sure you knew exactly what it did, you with your Dark Arts obsessions..' Harry thought grudingly, but shook it out of head and hesitantly continued on. "..I saw it out of a book. I also didn't mean to intrude upon your erm...crying. I-if you ever need to talk...and not hurt me...then I'll be there. Okay well then...goodbye...get better soon."

Harry took one last look at Malfoy's unconcious self before power walking out of there. A sigh of relief escaped him. He had no debt. He had apologized even with the offer of "being there if he ever needed to talk. And the best part was, Harry smiled at this, Draco would never have the option of taking this offer seeing as he never heard it being given to him.

Back in the first-right bed of the hospital wing, Draco Malfoy opened one eye and turned over to the side that didn't face the doors. He scoffed.

'Potter and his pathetic apologies..'

:.:End Flashback:.:

Harry Potter, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley, and Petunia Dursley all stared confusedly at the (SO bleached) blonde haired boy before them. Harry and the Dursleys had been already halfway through a bacon and eggs breakfast when Draco had let himself in and was now standing in the kitchen entrance, looking around almost scared-like at the various muggle objects placed around the curiously, yet somewhat eerily sparkeling clean room.

Harry's fork, which gripped a bit of scrambled eggs was frozen at the entrance of his open mouth, Dudley's hands were clenched on his buttocks, Petunia looked almost as frightened as her son, whilst Vernon's mutual look of fear was slowly morphing into a look of anger, he head turned to look at Harry.

"Another one?" Vernon bellowed, pointing at Draco with a fat, stubby finger. Draco snapped of his curious faze and looked at Harry's dilemma, sighed, and recited what he had been memorizing since he landed on the street. He straightened himself till he looked of an almost professional manor. Detest Potter as he may, he had to have his cooperation in order to survive this thing. No matter how much he would have liked to see Harry get verbally, hopefully physcially, throttled by the Dursley muggle.

"Mr. Dursley, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are," spoke Vernon through clenched teeth. "And you, youre one of those freaks again aren't you? No, I won't be fooled this time, one of your sort had imposed into my house just last summer! Get out! Get out NOW!"

But before Draco got a chance to retort, Dudley did it for him.

"Hey...I know him daddy! Hes the son of that billionare guy that got arrested last summer for stealing...Mally was it? Alfoy or something..."

"Malfoy," Draco corrected, "Draco Malfoy."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Draco smirked a little. But Vernon's now was one of pure glee and welcome.

"Billionare, you say?"

Apperantley, Vernon seemed to have tottaly forgetten all about the stealing or the wiard parts. He may not have done so for a millionare, but this was a _billionare. _

Petunia also had straightened up considerably. And again before Draco could respond, he was interuppted as Vernon had taken him by the arm and ushered him quite forcfully into the next room, pushing him into what into what Harry recognied as the comfiest couch in the house. Vernon turned to Petunia.

"Petunia, why are you just standing there? Get the man drinks!"

"Quite alright my good man.", Draco said, dissmissing the offer, he inwardly shuddered to think what type of drinks disgusting muggles drank. And he wasn't just assuming this based on what he knew of muggles, he also assumed this due to the stomach lurching hideous ness of this family, and even more, Potter. What ever these drinks were they must surely have terrible side effects on ones apperance! At that, Draco memtally patted his father on the back, where ever he was for steering him away from the atrocities of the muggle world.

Harry eyed him warily, then finally got the nerve to speak, "And what bussiness would you be here on Mr...Malfoy?"

Petunia gave him a vicious stare, "Shush now Harry," She muttered. "Mr. Malfoy dosen't have time to talk to freaks like you." But before Harry could comment on how Mr. Malfoy was one of those freaks just a few minutes ago, Draco ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled.

"My dear, sweet Mrs. Dursley," Said Draco smoothy as he inclined his head towards her, "Young Harry (Draco inwardly flinched as he called Harry by his first name) is the whole reason I'm here----hes uhhh...won a sweepstakes!"

All eyes were suddenly focused intensly on Harry, who now felt as though he had been stupefied nearly 20 times. Vernon turned back to Draco, but this time his admiring and greedy grin had turned into a frown of skeptisism.

"And what...'sweepstakes' is this?"

For the first time, Draco had begun to sweat---he hadn't given anything but his introduction as the son of a billionare much thought. Suddenly, a rush of ridiculous and stupid sounding sweepstakes names flooded his mind. 'The I-Get-To-Sleep-Over-Your-House-For-A-Week Sweepstakes? The Run-From-Voldemort-Or-Die-A-Horrid-Death sweepstakes? The----'

"Its was the instant billionare sweepstakes!" Blurted out Harry. Draco jumped.

"Y-yeah" Draco nodded frantically, "See umm...if young Harry can house me for three weeks with me annoying him the whole time, he wins 5 million dollars! Its like one of those reality BV--"

"TV", Harry corrected.

"--TV shows you Muggles---I mean you lovely people enjoy so much!"

There was a moments silence. Harry, having lived with the Dursleys all too long, knew Vernon was actually considering this. 5 billion dollars and a tortured Harry for 3 weeks must sound too good to be true for all the Dursleys. And he was right.

"Well theres an offer I can't refuse!" Vernon said cheerfully, "Welcome to our home Mr. Malfoy!" Vernon practically curtsied.

Harry rolled his eyes.


	3. Sleepovers Are Fun :D

Run And Hide

Harry blinked. When he was barely 12, he had found a house elf bouncing on his bed and was quite shocked due to the fact that he had never seen or heard of a house elf. But this time, a much more shocking, and a rather more repulsive thing was sitting on his bed staring at him as Harry stood by the door, trying to think of what to say. After what felt like a few long minutes however, all he blurt out was:

"So then, what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

It was now or never. So Draco, swallowing his pride with all the might he could muster, said, "I don't like you Potter, as a matter of fact, I despise you to the depths of deepest loathing...and you love me no less." This might not have been a smart thing to say to someone who you were trying to find hospitality in, and in any other situation Harry probably would have attacked Draco the moment he had stepped foot into the house, but extreme curiousity has held Harry back from his wand. "Well I'm sure you recall our pleasant little encounter in the bathroom just last year, and I recall your touching apology for it while I was...unconcious." (Harry flushed at this.) "So I took up the offer and came to talk since I'm sure you heard about the fun little incident with Dumb Ol' Bore up in the tow----"

At this, Harry leapt to his feet, his wand out, about ready to hex Draco, but Draco was faster and already had his own wand to Harry's neck.

"Don't you dare, don't YOU DARE INSULT DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!", Bellowed Harry.

It even seems as though Hedwig had retorted to this, she was now flapping her wings madly and hooting loudly, clicking her beak every now and then. Out of anger, or out being startled was the mystery. Draco just scoffed at the now shaking Harry and continued on.

"---er at Hogwarts when the I let Death Eaters in. Well when Snape killed 'im, he was disobeying the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord told him not to, told him to let me do it because he had no intention of Dumb O---Dumbledore being killed, he wanted me to die, in vengance for my father letting himself become imprisoned in Azkaban. But...but Snape, he made the Unbreakable Vow with my mother to do what the Dark Lord had assigned for me because even she was confident that I would be killed, well I could've killed him, something was weak in him that night, he had no wand, he just sat there defensless...I didn't much want to honestly. Not that I ever cared for Dumbledore, but it was just...hard for some reason. But I had to because the Dark Lord he -- he said he would kill me and my parents if I backed out. I was trapped. Not to mention that if I would have, I would have spared Severus an even worse fate than he already had, and annoying as he is----I guess----I still kind of---liked the git. But Dumbledore gave me an offer, he did. He said he could hide me and my mum and my dad too. He could----"

"---make it look like the Order had killed you and hide you more effectively than you can possibly imagine." Harry finished, "Yeah, I know, I was there that night, Professer Dumbledore made me invisible and mute. And before the others came out, I saw you drop your wand a bit...it looked like you were really going to give in to the light. Were you?"

Draco looked away abit, as if it were his darkest, most humiliating secret and muttered in a low tone, "Yes...and thats why I need your help."

Draco's icy blue eyes looked up and immediatly met Harry's eyes of startling green. Harry nodded and lowered his wand. Draco lowered his too. There was a long pause as the two boys stared at each other, their past image of hatred and dislike towards each other, though still quite strong, now felt somewhat distorted with a tinge confusion mingled in with their sea of despise. The moment left them soon enough however. Harry then darted to his table by the window, grabbed a parchment made ready on the corner of the oak table, got out a quill and some ink and dipped the tip of the quill in.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked in a tone that indicated suspicion.

"I'm writing to Lupin." Harry said distractedly, "Telling him what happened and that your here, so the Order can work something out. Mind you, I'd rather your placement be sorted out quick, I really wouldnt prefer you stay here. I hate you Malfoy," Harry growled, turning his head to look at Draco, "But Dumbledore wished it, he laid there in pain for a rather long while trying to convince you to it. And so long as you don't pull any Death Eater bullshit Malfoy, I'm going to do this for Dumbledore, not for you, but for Dumbledore."

"Feh, whatever Pothead, I'll just be sleepin on your bed tonight then!" Malfoy smirked and leapt onto Harrys bed, pulling the sheets over him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa hid in the small, spidery corner of her old walk-in closet, curled up in a ball, shivering. She looked as hysterical as ever, her face looking particulary tear stained. Its was a cold corner, but so long as it hid her from him. The cruel man who has taken the form of her beloved to taunt and haunt her. She didn't know what he wanted, was this some sort of cruel joke? The real Severus was never going to return, she had known this long ago...so why had she remained in that world of waiting? If she had really believed him to be gone, why hadn't she moved on with her life? Was this what she has been despreatley searching for out of that window she had pasted herself upon?

"Narcissa..."

'Oh Merlin, hes coming closer...'

"Narcissa, its only me love...its only Severus..."

Narcissa tightened her ball of invisibility, or, at least, she wished it to be.

"...I love you."

That was it. Loud wails begun emitting from Narcissa once again. Then running footsteps. A door flinging wide open. A man, hook nosed and pale---he reaches out to grab her hand. But then green, a brilliant light of green. The man screams like Narcissa. And another man blonde haired and raging, red splatters scatter. He grabs for Narcissa too. Then she knew no more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco awoke drowsily in the morning. He felt sore. The reason why, Draco found out when he looked up. It would seem that he no longer was lying on the soft springy bed he recalled falling asleep on, instead he lay sprawled on the hardwood floor as if he had been pushed off it... 'Potter..' Draco scowled as he looked to the bed to see Harry laying on it, peacefully resting.

Draco scoffed, well if Potter dared to treat his guest that way then he was in store for a much ruder awakening.

About an hour later, Harry awoke with a jolt and screamed in absolute terror.

AN: Sorry this chapter was a bit short...hooray for cliffangers!

Disclaimer: I own nada.


End file.
